My Dirty Little Secret
by Crazygurl5and11
Summary: Katie has a big secret she is keeping from her boys. Will they ever find out? If so what will happen?
1. Prologue

**Here is my new story. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush**

* * *

**Katie POV**

It's been a whole month since I kept this secret from the guys. It's better them not knowing. I couldn't stand seeing them heartbroken. Care to know my secret?  
Read this story and find out.

It was a rainy Thursday here in Los Angeles. I decided to go hang out at Rocque Records and mess around. In the process of that I decided to put some headphones on and pretended to record a song. Little did I know though, I woke up one of the studio engineers and they decided to record me.

_After all you put me through_  
_You'd think I'd despise you_  
_But in the end I wanna thank you_  
_'Cause you made that much stronger_

_Well I thought I knew you_  
_Thinking that you were true_  
_Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff_  
_Time is up, 'cause I've had enough_

_You were there by my side_  
_Always down for the ride_  
_But your joy ride just came down in flames_  
_'Cause your greed sold me out in shame, mmm hmm_

_After all of the stealing and cheating_  
_You probably think that_  
_I hold resentment for you_  
_But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong_

_'Cause if it wasn't for all_  
_That you tried to do_  
_I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through_  
_So I wanna say thank you_

_'Cause it_  
_Makes me that much stronger_  
_Makes me work a little bit harder_  
_Makes me that much wiser_  
_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_  
_Made my skin a little bit thicker_  
_Makes me that much smarter_  
_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Never saw it coming_  
_All of your backstabbing_  
_Just so, you could cash in on a good thing_  
_Before I'd realized your game_

_I heard you're going 'round_  
_Playin' the victim now_  
_But don't even begin feelin' I'm the one to blame_  
_'Cause you dug your own grave_

_After all of the fights and the lies_  
_Guess you're wanting to hurt me_  
_But that won't work anymore_  
_No more, uh uh, it's over_

_'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture_  
_I wouldn't know how to be this way now_  
_And never back down_  
_So I wanna say thank you_

_'Cause it_  
_Makes me that much stronger_  
_Makes me work a little bit harder_  
_Makes me that much wiser_  
_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_  
_Made my skin a little bit thicker_  
_Makes me that much smarter_  
_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_How could this man I thought I know_  
_Turn out to be unjust so cruel?_  
_Could only see the good in you_  
_Pretended not to see the truth_

_You tried to hide your lies_  
_Disguise yourself through_  
_Living in denial_  
_But in the end you'll see_  
_You won't stop me_

_I am a fighter_  
_(I'm a fighter)_  
_I ain't gonna stop_  
_(I ain't gonna stop)_  
_There is no turning back_  
_I've had enough_

_Makes me that much stronger_  
_Makes me work a little bit harder_  
_Makes me that much wiser_  
_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_  
_Made my skin a little bit thicker_  
_Makes me that much smarter_  
_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Thought I would forget_  
_But I, I remember_  
_Yes I remember_  
_I'll remember_

_Thought I would forget_  
_But I remember_  
_Yes I remember_  
_I'll remember_

_Makes me that much stronger_  
_Makes me work a little bit harder_  
_Makes me that much wiser_  
_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_  
_Made my skin a little bit thicker_  
_Makes me that much smarter_  
_So thanks for making me a fighter_

"That was amazing Katie." I heard someone say. I practically jumped out of my skin, I saw it was Gustavo and relaxed a little bit. "We need to talk now in my office."

I was so embarrassed nobody has ever heard me sing. I made sure I was home alone so I could sing. When I entered Gustavo's office and he told me to sit down.

"Katie, I'm gonna be up front. I want to sign you here at Rocque Records, before someone else finds you."

"No." I told him and he blinked.

"What?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"1) Nobody is suppost to hear me sing. 2) I don't want to interrupt the guys career. You aren't going to tell them are you."

"Nope."

"Well, actually let me think about it."

"Sounds like a deal." I got up to leave and I stopped.

"Gustavo." He turned his head and looked at me. "Burn that recording by the way."

"Not gonna happen Katie."

So I had a lot to think about that night.

* * *

**I think it sucked, I hope it gets better.**

**With lots of love,**

**Crazygurl5and11**


	2. Signed or Not?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush**

* * *

**Katie POV**

This was a hard decision to make. If I got signed, I couldn't let my brothers know. I had the perfect plan though. I decided to talk to Gustavo bright and early before the guys got there.

"Gustavo, I need to talk to you."

"Katie. Office. Now." I took my usual seat in his office and he folded his hands together and place them on his desk. "So, Katie. Tell me. Did you make your decision?"

"Yes. I have conditions though."

"Of course." He muttered under his breath. "What conditions."

"The guys can never know."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to make them feel like you moved on to their little sister."

"I understand. Well then, you will sign with me."

"Yes, but I want to look over the contract first. Also, I'm not gonna record here at the studio."

"What! Where are you gonna record then."

"Well, since you are always saying that your amazing-"

"I'm Gustavo Rocque. I'M AMAZING, I'M AMAZING!"

"Noted, you could record me at your mansion."

"Deal. The dogs?"

"I'll come up with something. If I mention you play along."

"Ok, so we have a deal?"

"Yup."

"You start tonight."

"Can I record a song I wrote."

"We'll see."

Just then my brothers walked in. Ok, so one of them was actually my brother, but when you've grown up with them (vice versa) you consider them as brothers.

"Baby Sister what are you doing here?" Kendall asked me.

"Oh nothing. So I'll see you tonight at your mansion Gustavo."

"Yup. 7:00. I'll have a driver come pick you up."

"Deal. Bye guys." I gave them each a kiss on the cheek, leaving them wondering what just happened.

* * *

**Kendall POV**

Ok? What just happened? I looked at the guys and they all had the same exact look on their faces. Confusion. What is Katie going to do at Gustavo's at 7.

"Dogs. Studio. Now."

"Gustavo, what is Katie doing at your house later?" James asked him.

"Griffin is giving you guys a new contract. Since Katie's good with contract, she can help me make corrections."

"Oh, ok. Can we come with and play in your mansion?" Carlos asked him.

"NO!" You think I'd let you dogs be unsupervised in my mansion again."

We all shut up after that. We got in the studio and recorded Epic. We had to redo it 25 times or at least that's when I stopped counting.

We got home at about 6:30 and saw Katie sitting on the orange couch watching TV. I started to run and jumped on the couch next to her.

"Whatcha doin' Baby Sister?"

"Nothin' much." I noticed that see had a notebook in her lap and she had been writing in it.

"What's that?" Her eyes widened and hid it.

"What's what?"

"Katie, just give me the notebook."

"NO!" She yelled at me and got up off the couch and started to run toward her room. When James grabbed her from behind and swung her over his shoulder, while she kicking and screaming for him to put her down. He set her down on the couch.

"Katie, is that a diary of your giant crush on me?"

"NO! Well I have to get ready to go to Gustavo's." She started to get up off the couch.

"Not until James and I know what's in the notebook." I looked at James and he nodded knowing what to do. We grabbed her sides and pulled her back down onto the couch.

"NO! GUYS STOP!" She screamed as we tickled her.

"Tell us what's in the notebook." James yelled while we continued to tickle her.

"Never!" She yelled back at us through laughter.

"Well, I guess we while have to keep tickling you." I said with smirk. We eventually ended up on the floor and she was trying so hard to get away from all tickling, but she was failing miserably. Since me and James were on both sides of her and above her.

We continued until her face was purple and tears were running down here face. We lost this battle.

"Well, I guess I have to go get ready." She stated with a sly smile while waving with her notebook in her hand. We grunted, thinking that would work.

* * *

**Katie POV**

That was horrible. I knew while I was gone the guys would look for my notebook. The notebook was actually a notebook filled with songs I wanted to record. I couldn't let the guys know about it.

I decided to wear a pari of BKE jeans with plain black t-shirt. I was about to walk out the door, when Kendall walked up behind me and hugged me from behind. "Have fun, Baby Sister. I love you."

"I love you to Big Brother. Good luck trying to find the notebook. His eyes widened knowing that he was more determined to find out what was in that notebook. I walked out the door, into the lobby. Waited a while for the driver Gustavo sent for me to drive me to his mansion.

"Excuse me are you Katie Knight?" A very good looking dude asked me.

"Yes. Can I help you?"

"I'm here to drive you to Gustavo Rocque's mansion."

"Oh of course."

He escorted me to one of Gustavo's many limos. It took about 10 minutes to get from the Palmwoods to his mansion.

"Gustavo?" I yelled into his huge mansion.

"Katie. How was your driver?"

"Very good looking! Did you manage to get a studio here in your mansion."

"You are doubting thee Gustavo Rocque? Bad move."

I just smiled and followed him into the studio.

"So can I show a song I wrote. If you don't like it, I can sing one of your songs."

"Belt it out Katie." He told me with a smile.

_Just when you had me down_  
_I go changing my ways_  
_And I wait till the moon is out_  
_It's just part of my game_

_This is a cautionary cry to you_  
_Before you figure out what I've been turned into_

_Just close your eyes and try to think it over_  
_You realize I'm not the girl you know, boy_  
_I hypnotize ya_  
_I paralyze ya_  
_Go on and scream 'cause nobody's gonna find ya_

_Did I ever think to tell you that I am a monster?_  
_You have never seen this side of me_  
_Maybe I should wear a warning that says that there's danger_  
_If you ever get too close to me_

_I've been telling you to run away_  
_But you say you're not scared_  
_But when I break your heart some day_  
_Boy you need to be prepared_

_So listen close I got a dirty little secret_  
_The kind that takes away the air you try to breathe in_  
_You won't believe it_  
_Until you feel it_  
_If your love is blind I guess that's why you didn't see it_

_Did I ever think to tell you that I am a monster?_  
_You have never seen this side of me_  
_Maybe I should wear a warning that says that there's danger_  
_If you ever get too close to me_

_Well you don't know_  
_What I know_  
_And you don't know_  
_What I know_  
_That you're not safe_  
_Woo hoo_  
_Woo hoo_

_Did I ever think to tell you that I am a monster?_  
_You have never seen this side of me_  
_Maybe I should wear a warning that says that there's danger_  
_If you ever get too close to me_

_Did I ever think to tell you that I am a monster?_  
_You have never seen this side of me_  
_Maybe I should wear a warning that says that there's danger_  
_If you ever get too close to me_

_Did I ever think to tell you that I am a monster? _

"Katie that was amazing! Perfect actually. Here again tomorrow night, same time?" He asked me.

"Deal." I told him while giving him a thumbs up. "Can you hold on to this notebook with all my songs please?" He nodded and called for his driver to drive me home.

When I walked into the apartment James attacked me.

"Katie! Tell me where the notebook is!"

"Never in a million years." He got that look in his eyes. I hated that look. The look all my brothers got before they tickled me.

I ran up to the balcony while James climbed up the swirly slide and tackled me.

"Are you gonna tell me now."

"Let me think. Nope." He then tickled my sides. He knew I was EXTREMELY ticklish especially there. EXTREMELY meaning if you poked me somewhere I would burst out laughing.

"James. No. Stop. I. Have. To. Go. To. Bed." I said inbetween laughs.

He finally stopped "We will find that notebook one day, Baby Girl." I just nodded sarcastically.

He picked me up bridal style and carried me to my bed and tucked me in.

"I love you Baby Girl." He told me right before he kissed my cheek.

"I love you to Jamie." I told him as I kissed his cheek. He walked out my bedroom door and turned around and smiled.

I just stared at the ceiling thinking of what would happen tomorrow.

* * *

**She recorded her first song and Gustavo liked it!**

**Also Epic is a song Big Time Rush only released in the UK!**

**The song I used was "Monster" - Kris Allen.**

**Will update ASAP!**

**With lots of love, **

**Crazygurl5and11**


	3. It's Getting Harder

**Here is Chapter 3 People!**

**I hope the rest of BTR Season 3 will show up soon!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush...yet hehe *sneaky face***

* * *

**James POV**

I think Katie was up to something. She hadn't spent a night us for a week. We always had a "date" night with her once a week. It was like a tradition or something.

"Hey Katie!" Carlos yelled through out the apartment. She came down the swirly slide.

"What's up?"

"Do you wanna hang out with us tonight?" Logan asked her.

"Nope, sorry guys I'm busy tonight."

"With what?" Kendall asked.

"None of your business." She turned on her heels and returned to her room.

"What is up with her?" I asked the guys.

"What ever happen to Katie's night?" Carlos asked with a sad face.

"I don't know." Logan said.

"We have to talk to Gustavo." Kendall stated we all nodded our heads in agreement.

"Tomorrow." I stated and the guys laughed and we pretty much chilled the rest of the night.

* * *

**Katie POV**

I think the guys are on to me. I was getting ready to go to Gustavo's. Trever (Gustavo's Driver) came at exact 6:50 every night to bring me to Gustavo's.

"Well, good news Miss Knight."

"Trever, how many times have I told you to call me Katie."

"At least once more Miss Knight." I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Katie?" Finally he called me Katie and not Ms. Knight. "Have your brothers figured it out yet?"

"No. They're on to me though."

"Well I will be here to help you however I can."

"Thanks Trever."

"Katie, I don't know if this is appropriate to tell you this. You are like a sister to me." Since he was only like 19.

"It isn't because you are like another brother to me."

Just then we pulled up to Gustavo's mansion. I freaked out. I saw the guys walk into the mansion.

"Trever we are going somewhere to eat ok?"

"Why, Katie I think you are a little to young for me." He winked and smirked at me.

"Not funny Trever. My brothers just walked into the mansion."

"Where do you want to go."

"Surprise me." He roared the limo outta there.

* * *

**Gustavo POV**

I heard a door shut, thinking it was Katie.

"Katie?" I yelled.

"Gustavo can we talk to you." I heard the guys yell back. This was not good Katie was gonna be here any second. Just then my phone vibrated

**From: Katie (My next superstar)**

**Gustavo, Trever and I are gonna grab something to eat. I saw the guys walk into your mansion. Cover for ****_me plz!_**

**_Katie_**

Good I don't have to worry about that now.

I walked out of the studio and into main entrance.

"Dogs what are you doing here?"

"We were wondering if we could talk to you about Katie?" James asked.

"Um, what do you wanna know?"

"We wanted to know if you could tell us why she is always so busy?" Logan asked.

"Oh, she is helping me with contracts and other nights she is hanging out with friends. At least thats what she told me."

"Oh ok. It's just killing us that she won't let us in." Carlos told me.

She won't let you in because she loves you to much. I told myself.

"Well bye then Gustavo." Kendall and the guys waved goodbye. I pulled out my phone as I saw them drive away.

_**To: Katie (My next superstar)**_

_**From: Thee Amazing Gustavo Rocque**_

_**The mansion is clear. The dogs are long gone from here and come back whenever you are done eating.**_

_**Thee Amazing Gustavo Rocque.** _

* * *

**Katie POV**

Trever took me to Subway. I told him I wasn't hungry anymore. He shrugged it off and bought himself 2 Italian B.M.T's footlongs! We were one our way back to Gustavo's Mansion after I got his text.

"Katie, why don't you want your brothers to find out? I mean they love you a lot. They would be proud of you."

"Trever. I don't want them to feel like Gustavo gave up on them and moved on to their little sister."

"That makes sense. They would still be proud of you though."

I just looked out the window and mumbled "Yeah they would."

When we got to Gustavo's "See you in a hour or two Trever. Love you."

"Love you to Katie." He flashed me that million dollar smile of his. I just about melted.

"Katie?" Gustavo yelled just as he heard the door slam.

"Yeah, ready to record?"

"Yup, get in the booth now!"

I grabbed my notebook and ran into the booth. I just started to belt it out.

_Dressed in your friday best,_  
_And ready to impress whoa-oh_  
_I like the show,_  
_And can I say that you're the prettiest boy that I know,_  
_Or will ever know,_  
_So give me your hand_

_Got a record on the table and I think it's gonna make you wanna let go_  
_An opportunity to get a little wild, baby can I get a smile, smile, damn, I hope so_  
_Now we're turning up the heat, turn the shuffle to repeat, to repeat, to repeat, to repeat_

_He said "I love this song I've heard it before and it stole my heart I know every word"_  
_He's gonna dance all night night,_  
_Till it hurts_  
_Singing the best song ever, best song ever!_

_Give me your hand!_  
_Give me your hand!_  
_He said 'This is the best song ever, best song ever'_

_Music colliding with the words singing what he wanna say_  
_I hope it's my name (hey hey)_  
_And every time you hear it you'll remember this night again_  
_Again and again_  
_So give me your hand_

_Cause I'm ready and I'm able and I'm thinking' I can make you finally wanna let go_  
_Just to show you my affection turn the speakers up to ten then eleven till we break the windows_  
_Now we're turning up the heat, turn the shuffle to repeat, to repeat, to repeat, to repeat!_

_He said "I love this song I've heard it before and it stole my heart I know every word"_  
_He's gonna dance all night night,_  
_Till it hurts_  
_Singing the best song ever, best song ever!_

_Give me your hand!_  
_Give me your hand!_  
_He said 'This is the best song ever, best song ever'_

_We're not coming down_  
_You're all mine_  
_Keep you in the sound_  
_We're so high_  
_Rocket to cloud nine_  
_When we're turning up the_  
_Best song ever_  
_Best song ever_

_He said 'I love this song I've heard it before and it stole my heart I know every word'_  
_He's gonna dance all night night,_  
_Till it hurts_  
_Singing the best song ever, best song ever!_

_He said 'I love this song I've heard it before and it stole my heart I know_  
_Every word'_  
_He's gonna dance all night night,_  
_Till it hurts_  
_Singing the best song ever, best song ever!_  
_Give me your hand!_

_Give me your hand!_  
_He said 'This is the best song ever, best song ever _

"That a rap, Katie. See ya tomorrow. I'll text Trever to come get you.

Trever dropped me off at about nine that night.

He came around and open the door and he kissed my cheek "Good Night Katie. Love you!"

"Love you to Trever." I walked into the Palmwoods eventually getting up to my apartment and walked into my room. Tossed my bag onto my beanbag chair. I just jumped on my bed and slept. Singing is sure talking it's turn on me.

* * *

**James POV**

Me and guys decided to wait for Katie to come home. We all got our tree hats and waited in front of the Palmwoods. We saw one of Gustavo's limos pull up. We saw a guy who couldn't be younger than 20 walk around and open the door. We saw Katie get out and he kissed her cheek. "Good Night Katie. Love you!" We all stopped and tried to keep ourselves from killing that boy. We were more surprised when she said "Love you to Trever."

We needed to find out what was going on with our little sister.

* * *

**I think some certain boys are jealous...hehe.**

**The song is - Give Me Your Hand (Best Song Ever) "The Ready Set"**

**With lots of love,**

**CrazyGurl5and11**


	4. She's Gone

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush**

* * *

**Kendall POV**

I can't believe that dude told my Baby Sister he loved her. We had some serious talking to do tomorrow.

"Who was that?" Logan asked.

"I don't know. We are gonna find out though." I said.

"Nobody can tell Katie they love her besides us. She's to young to date." Carlos stated.

"True, but we don't know they're dating." James exclaimed.

"We have to get some major explaining from Katie in the morning." I told the guys on the way up to the apartment.

* * *

_*~ The next morning ~* _

* * *

**Katie POV **

I was woken up the next morning by a loud pounding on my door.

"KATIE GET UP!" I just groaned. All of a sudden I felt hands creep up my sides and mercilessly tickle my sides. I shot up with laughter "I'm awake, I'm awake."

I was then hoisted up and swung over one the guys shoulder. I still trying to wake up to care which one it was. I was not in a good mood so far. I was plopped unto the bright orange couch.

"Who was that Trever person last night, Baby Sister?" I freaked out in my mind, but my facial expression didn't change.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Cut the crap Katie, you know who we are talking about?" Kendall raised his voice and was very angry. Tears started to form in my eyes.

I hated when this happened. He sounded just like dad. He would yelled at me right before he beat the living daylight out of me.

_*~Flashback~* _

_"KATIE ALEXA KNIGHT! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"_

_I ran down stairs knowing if he had to come find me, I would get beat worse._

_"YOU ARE A MISTAKE IF YOU WEREN'T HERE WE WOULDN'T BE HAVING ALL THIS FINANCIAL TROUBLE!" He started to punch me all over my tiny little 5 year old body._

_*~End of Flashback~*_

* * *

The guys didn't know about that, he only did that to me. James saw me almost start to cry.

"Katie are you ok?" he asked me.

"James don't try to comfort her."

"Kendall where is your big loving heart for your little sister. Can't you see she's about to cry?"

"She just doesn't want to tell us she is a slut."

With those door I was out the door in a second running as fast as my legs could carry me.

* * *

**Carlos POV**

I can't believe Kendall said that to Katie.

"Good going, Kendall you just made it worse." I yelled at him. He snapped out of his rage, consuming what he just said and what just happened.

"Oh my god! What did I just do?"

I decided to run after Katie. I searched the park, pool, gym. Pretty much every where at the Palmwoods. I ran back up to the apartment.

"I can't find her. She isn't at the Palmwoods."

"Guys, we have to find her. Do you know how many creeps are out there." Logan stated.

James grabbed the BTR Mobile keys and we were all running toward the car.

* * *

**Katie POV**

I ran until I couldn't run know more. I had my phone on me and I called Trever and told him to come pick me up. I waited in a random park for 2 minutes before he pulled up in his navy blue ferrari. I got in the car and he saw my crying.

"What wrong Katie?" He pulled me into a hug and just rubbed my back.

"So the guys must have been spying on me last night. They asked you were. My brother Kendall raised his voice. I don't like it when he raises him voice."

"Why?"

"The guys don't know this, but I was abused my dad when I was five. He always raised his voice before he started to beat me."

"Oh Katie. I can't imagine."

"James saw I was about to cry and he came to comfort me. Kendall told him not. James yelled at him for not having a heart. Then he said "She just doesn't want to tell us she's a slut." I ran out of the apartment and I don't plan on going back anytime soon.

"Let's bring you to Gustavo's and we can sort this out. You aren't a slut Katie."

"I know. It just hurts that my brother thinks I am."

We arrived at Gustavo's about 2 minutes later.

"Gustavo?" He walked out of his kitchen and he saw me crying. He was like a father to me, so being concerned he walked me to the couch.

"Katie, what wrong." I told him the same thing I told Trever.

"Well Katie you can stay here, for a while if you want. Will your mom care?"

"No, she moved to Minnesota last week."

"I will have some people clean up your room and you can move here." He walked to a computer and tracked their phones. "Good they are all the way on the other side of the city." I'll send them there now."

"Thanks Gustavo." I hugged him. "Can we go record?"

"For my next superstar of course." He smiled at me.

I sang my heart out in that booth. It was all from my heart.

_I was blown away._  
_What could I say?_  
_It all seemed to make sense._  
_You've taken away everything,_  
_And I can't deal with that._  
_I try to see the good in life,_  
_But good things in life are hard to find._  
_We'll blow it away, blow it away._  
_Can we make this something good?_  
_Well, I'll try to do it right this time around._

_Let's start over._  
_I'll try to do it right this time around._  
_It's not over._  
_'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground._  
_This love is killing me,_  
_But you're the only one._  
_It's not over._

_Taken all I could take,_  
_And I cannot wait._  
_We're wasting too much time_  
_Being strong, holding on._  
_Can't let it bring us down._  
_My life with you means everything,_  
_So I won't give up that easily._  
_I'll blow it away, blow it away._  
_Can we make this something good?_  
_'Cause it's all misunderstood._  
_Well, I'll try to do it right this time around._

_Let's start over._  
_I'll try to do it right this time around._  
_It's not over._  
_'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground._  
_This love is killing me,_  
_But you're the only one._  
_It's not over._

_We can't let this get away._  
_Let it out, let it out._  
_Don't get caught up in yourself._  
_Let it out._

_Let's start over._  
_I'll try to do it right this time around._  
_It's not over._  
_'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground._  
_This love is killing me,_  
_But you're the only one._  
_It's not over._

_Let's start over._  
_It's not over, yeah..._  
_This love is killing me,_  
_But you're the only one._  
_It's not over. _

I ran up to one Gustavo's guest room and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**Kendall POV**

I can't believe I said that to Katie. We've been looking for her all day.

"I think we should just call it a night." Logan said.

"No, there's one place we haven't checked yet." Logan knew what I meant. Since she grew up with us playing hockey, we could all clear our heads in the rink. We had to go see if she was there.

We parked in the parking lot. I ran as fast as I could to see if she was there. My heart broke when I saw she wasn't there.

"What have I done." I said as I pulled my knees to chest and just sobbed. The guys did the same.

"We should probably head back home. She could've come back." Logan pointed out.

He did have a point. It was a dead silent drive back to the Palmwoods. When we got up to apartment, she knocked on her door. No answer. James peeked his head through the door. He gave us a horrified look.

"What?" Carlos asked him. James then swung the door open for us to see.

Her room was completely empty and the walls were painted white.

She was gone.

* * *

**Well there you go!**

**Will try to update later today**

**Song "It's Not Over" - Daughtry **

**With lots of love, **

**Crazygurl5and11**


	5. Coming Home?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush**

* * *

**James POV**

When I open Katie's bedroom door. I couldn't think straight. Was she kidnapped, did she move out, or worse was she killed and someone covered up their tracks.

She was gone. We slowly walked into her room. I got to where her bed was and just fell on my knees and sobbed.

"Dude we are gonna find her." Carlos just sat next to me and rubbed my back.

"It's all my fault." Kendall stated. "I shouldn't have yelled at her."

"Yeah do any of you know why she cries when Kendall yells at her?" Carlos asked.

"Not a clue." I said.

We all just stayed in Katie's room that night and tried to fall asleep. Hoping out baby sister would come home.

* * *

**Katie POV**

It felt weird to try and fall asleep without the guys. They always sang me to sleep at night. If they think I'm a slut they can deal with it. They should know me well enough to know I'm kinda scared to like a boy.

I though maybe if I went into Gustavo's game room. He told me I could do anything in his mansion. He snores to loud to hear my anyway. I was just playing on a iPad until I felt my eyes get heavy. I was to lazy to walk all the way up to the room I was staying in, so I crashed on the couch.

* * *

**Carlos POV**

I don't know how we are gonna be able to concentrate with not knowing where Katie is.

"Dogs. What's up?"

"Katie ran away yesterday and we went to look for her. When we got back her room was completely empty and the walls were repainted." James told him.

"Oh well I will keep my eyes out for her if I see her."

"Thanks Gustavo." Kendall stated.

"Dogs. You can have time off until you get her back. I need to focus on the music, so enjoy your time off." We ran out the door.

We all jumped into the BTR Mobile and planned where to look for Katie.

"Where would Katie be?" I asked the guys.

"Four-wheeling." James said, he taught her when she was like 4.

"Hockey rink." Kendall stated, he taught her when she was around 2.

"A gymnasium." Logan stated, he convinced her when she was 7.

"Well we know she isn't at the hockey rink." Kendall said disappointedly.

"There aren't any four-wheeling areas within a 2 hour radius of Los Angeles. Trust me I've looked." James stated.

"She doesn't have any money to get into a gymnasium." Logan pointed out.

"WAIT!" I yelled.

"What?" They all yelled at me.

"Katie has her phone on her doesn't she?"

"Yeah she does. No offense Kendall but you probably shouldn't call her. You aren't really her favorite person."

"I know." He said all disappointedly.

"I'll call her." James said "I'll put her on speaker though."

We all sat there while the phone rang and rang.

* * *

**Katie POV**

I was in the booth recording a song Gustavo wrote.

Then Gustavo stopped me.

"What's up?"

"It's your phone." I walked up and answer "Hello?"

"Katie where are you." James asked me.

"It doesn't matter. You obviously don't know me."

"Katie, he was just concerned." Logan assured me.

"I understand that. The fact that he called me a slut."

"Katie?" Carlos asked me.

"Why do you cry, when Kendall raises his voice?" I took a deep breath. Should I tell them or not.

"He sounds like dad."

"No he doesn't." James said.

"He never did this to you but...he yelled at me every night when you guys were at hockey practice and mom was at work. He would yell at me to come down stairs and he told me things."

"What did he tell you?" Carlos asked.

"I was a mistake and if I wasn't here we would being having financial trouble. He should've just thrown me out on the street when I was a baby. You guys would never love me, because he said no one could ever love me."

"Katie, that's not true-" Logan said.

"I'm not done yet. After he was done yelling at me he...he...he would beat me."

"What! No! For how long?" James asked.

"From when I was 3 to when he moved out."

"How did we know notice." Logan asked me.

"He only hit and kicked me where I could cover it up with clothes."

"Katie, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to! Please come home!" Kendall yelled into the phone.

"Sorry Kendall, but no." I hung up the phone. I got back in the booth and started the song over again.

_**Don't you want to feel like a rebel**_  
_**A Renegade on the run**_  
_**A Real live wire in the cross fire ridin' shotgun**_

_**Not talkin' 'bout a deal with the devil**_  
_**I said nothin' about sellin' your soul**_  
_**But call it what you will**_  
_**If you start to feel out of control**_

_**Here we go**_

_**Can you hear the sound of the turnin' wheels**_  
_**Burnin' the road like it's never been done**_  
_**I'm breakin' out of this town like a renegade**_  
_**So baby get ready to run**_

_**Don't have any time here left to kill**_  
_**Don't want to go down like the settin' sun**_  
_**So let's break out of this town like a renegade**_  
_**Can't wait another minute**_  
_**I'm right here ready to run**_

_**Don't you want to feel like a rebel**_  
_**Renegade on the run**_  
_**Real live wire in the cross fire ridin' shotgun**_

_**One-hundred miles an hour with the top rolled down**_  
_**Racin' the wind breakin' out this town**_  
_**Tryin' to get lost but don't want to be found yeah**_

_**Here we go**_  
_**Here we go**_

_**Can you hear the sound of the turnin' wheels**_  
_**Burnin' the road like it's never been done**_  
_**I'm breakin' out of this town like a renegade**_  
_**So baby get ready to run**_

_**Don't have any time here left to kill**_  
_**Don't want to go down like the settin' sun**_  
_**So let's break out of this town like a renegade**_  
_**Can't wait another minute**_  
_**I'm right here ready to run**_

_**Gonna ride tonight, ride tonight yeah**_  
_**Gonna ride tonight (gonna ride tonight), Gonna ride tonight (gonna ride tonight)**_  
_**Gonna ride tonight, hey, Gonna ride tonight**_

_**Can you hear the sound of the turnin' wheels**_  
_**Burnin' the road like it's never been done**_  
_**I'm breakin' out of this town like a renegade**_  
_**So baby get ready to run**_

_**Don't have any time here left to kill**_  
_**Don't want to go down like the settin' sun**_  
_**So let's break out of this town like a renegade**_  
_**Can't wait another minute**_  
_**I'm right here ready to run**_

_**Don't want to go down**_  
_**So let's break out of this town like a renegade**_  
_**Can't wait another minute**_  
_**I'm right here ready to run**_

* * *

**Kendall POV**

I can't believe my dad...my hero beat our little baby sister when she was that little.

We just sat there a sobbed. She wasn't coming home.

"We have to find her more than anything." I told the guys.

"Where would she go?" Logan asked me.

"We have to find this Trever person."

"Where are we gonna find him? Do you know how many Trever's there are in LA?" James asked.

"Gustavo." We all started to think of a plan.

It was foolproof.

* * *

**So Katie isn't coming home?**

**What are they gonna do to Trever? There is a little twist with him. *sneaky face***

**Song: Renegade - "Daughtry"**

**With lots of love,**

**Crazygurl5and11**


	6. Seeing James

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush**

* * *

**Kendall POV**

As I might have said earlier our plan was foolproof. The trick is finding him.

"Gustavo." James yelled in the studio.

"Dawgs. Have you found Katie yet?"

"No. We have to ask you something?" Logan asked actually kinda deviously.

"Well spill."

"You know your driver Trever?" Carlos asked him.

"Yeah?"

* * *

**Gustavo POV**

Why were they asking me about Trever I didn't think they knew about him. Wait it's got something to do with Katie.

* * *

**Kendall POV **

"Can we talk to him."

"Nope sorry he is driving somebody right now." he told us.

"Well tell him to meet us for lunch sometime." I told him as we left back for the Palmwoods.

* * *

**Katie POV**

I was in the middle of recording and my phone vibrated. It was Gustavo.

"Hi Gustavo. Whats up?"

"The guys want to talk to Trever. "

"OK?"

"Think about it Katie. They are gonna use him to try and find you."

"Oh crap. Hold on let me get Trever."

"Tell you what. I have a mansion in Napa. You can stay there until this clears up."

"What about recording?"

"Send the studio engineer with you. He will send me the songs you've recorded. I will send you a song when I think of one."

"Sounds like a plan Gustavo. I want to see the apartment one last time. I have a note for each of the guys."

"K. Calling Dawgs now!"

"Thanks Gustavo." As I hung up. I mean I missed my brothers but if they don't know me. They don't care enough about me.

"TREVER! WE ARE GOING TO NAPA!"

"COMING KATIE!" He was down here pretty quick if you ask me.

"Why are we going to Napa?"

"My brothers are gonna be after you to get to me. I'm ready to see them again."

"Ok, so are going now."

"We are gonna stop at the apartment so I can leave the guys a note."

"Ok, what car do you want to take?"

"Surprise me!"

I packed a few of my things and he pulled up in front of the mansion in a new navy blue 2012 Lamborghini Aventador.

"Are we off?"

"Yup." We got to the Palmwoods about 5 minutes later.

We saw the guys walk out and get in the BTR Mobile. I started to rethink this whole thing, but I stayed where I was. Trever just put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed. "It's ok, Katie." We watched them drive away.

* * *

**James POV**

Gustavo called us to the studio for something. We just left the Palmwoods parking lot when I realized something.

"Logan turn around!"

"Why?"

"I forgot my lucky comb." I heard them all groan. They knew if I didn't have it, I wouldn't let it go and complain.

I ran back up to the apartment and found it on the couch. I was combing my hair when I heard a door shut.

* * *

**Katie POV**

I walked up to the apartment. I took it all in, I decided to go to my room. It was completely empty, I went up to the wall and ran my hand across the place where my collage of the guys and me was. I walked into the guys room and left each of there notes on their beds.

I walked in the living room and heard.

"Katie?" It was James. I bolted out the door with him right behind me. He finally caught me in Palmwoods Park and swung me in a circle.

"Katie! I knew you would come back."

"James put me down please." He set me down carefully like I was super fragile.

I gave him a big hug, kissed his cheek and said I loved him and ran back to the car with Trever and we drove off. I turned around and looked out the back window and watch James get smaller and smaller. Leaving him heart broken and confused. Tears started to form in my eyes, I just left my favorite boy in the dust.

* * *

**James POV**

I was so heartbroken. Katie just left. I was so positive she would forgive Kendall and come back with us. I was wrong. I walked to a tree and curled up in a ball and sobbed and sobbed.

The guys found me eventually.

"James, are you alright." Kendall asked me.

"No."

"What happened." Logan asked.

"When I went back to the apartment Katie walked out." The guys faces lit up. "She saw me and she bolted out the door. I caught her and she asked for me to put her down. When I did she hugged me, kissed my cheek and ran into a car and drove off with that Trever person." There faces then dropped into depression.

We sat there and sobbed and praying she would come back home.

* * *

**Katie POV**

It took us about 7 hours to get to his mansion.

I walked into the bedroom Trever told me to go into. It was every average girl dream room. Lounge area, huge bed, poolside, and huge bathroom and closet. I didn't care that much about it. James still didn't leave my mind.

"Katie, are you ready to record?"

"Yeah, just one minute."

I walked into the studio and found Trever there not a studio engineer.

"Where's Rigo?" He was the studio engineer I picked.

"Oh, he won't be here till tomorrow. I can record you though."

Not really wanting to question it, I got in the booth.

_**I'm wide awake**_  
_**I'm wide awake**_

_**I'm wide awake**_  
_**Yeah, I was in the dark**_  
_**I was falling hard**_  
_**With an open heart**_  
_**I'm wide awake**_  
_**How did I read the stars so wrong**_

_**I'm wide awake**_  
_**And now it's clear to me**_  
_**That everything you see**_  
_**Ain't always what it seems**_  
_**I'm wide awake**_  
_**Yeah, I was dreaming for so long**_

_**I wish I knew then**_  
_**What I know now**_  
_**Wouldn't dive in**_  
_**Wouldn't bow down**_  
_**Gravity hurts**_  
_**You made it so sweet**_  
_**Till I woke up on**_  
_**On the concrete**_

_**Falling from cloud 9**_  
_**Crashing from the high**_  
_**I'm letting go tonight**_  
_**(Yeah I'm) Falling from cloud 9**_

_**I'm wide awake**_  
_**Not losing any sleep**_  
_**Picked up every piece**_  
_**And landed on my feet**_  
_**I'm wide awake**_  
_**Need nothing to complete myself - nooohooo**_

_**I'm wide awake**_  
_**Yeah, I am born again**_  
_**Outta the lion's den**_  
_**I don't have to pretend**_  
_**And it's too late**_  
_**The story's over now, the end**_

_**I wish I knew then**_  
_**What I know now**_  
_**Wouldn't dive in**_  
_**Wouldn't bow down**_  
_**Gravity hurts**_  
_**You made it so sweet**_  
_**Till I woke up on**_  
_**On the concrete**_

_**Falling from cloud 9**_  
_**Crashing from the high**_  
_**I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting go)**_  
_**I'm Falling from cloud 9**_

_**Thunder rumbling**_  
_**Castles crumbling**_  
_**I am trying to hold on**_  
_**God knows that I tried**_  
_**Seeing the bright side**_  
_**But I'm not blind anymore...**_  
_**I'm wide awake**_  
_**I'm wide awake**_

_**Yeah, I'm Falling from cloud 9**_  
_**Crashing from the high**_  
_**You know I'm letting go tonight**_  
_**I'm Falling from cloud 9**_

_**I'm wide awake**_  
_**I'm wide awake**_  
_**I'm wide awake**_  
_**I'm wide awake**_  
_**I'm wide awake**_

"Katie that was amazing! Listen to this." Trever told me as I sat down in the studio. It was amazing.

"I didn't know that you could do that." I stated blankly.

"Well my dad taught me."

"Who's your dad."

"Didn't Gustavo tell you?" I just shook my head. "Well he is my dad!"

* * *

**Well Trever is Gustavo's son! **

**Song "Wide Awake" - Katy Perry.**

**With lots of love, **

**Crazygurl5and11**


	7. Premiere

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush**

* * *

**Katie POV**

"Wait if your Gustavo's son, why are you his driver?"

"Well I don't actually drive him. I drive his clients or important people for him. I couldn't find a job, so he gave me one."

"I guess that makes sense."

"I'm gonna go to bed."

"Night Katie!"

James's face earlier that day never left my mind. I can't imagine what I must of made him feel or think. I put my hair up in a messy ponytail. I slipped on a pair of basketball shirt and a tank top. Jumped in bed and cried myself to sleep again.

* * *

_*~ The next morning ~*_

* * *

**Carlos POV**

We were on our way to the studio to have a serious talk with Gustavo.

"GUSTAVO!" Kendall yelled he was furious.

"What are you doing here dawgs?"

"I saw Katie at the Palmwoods and then she ran into a car with Trever. Then drove away. Explain that." James told Gustavo.

"I can't." He blankly told us.

"Do you know anything about it?" Logan asked him. He looked away and refused to answer us.

"You do don't you." I asked

"Dawgs just go back to your apartment." He said calmly.

"No, not till we find Katie!" Kendall yelled at him.

"Fine you leave me no choice. FREIGHT TRAIN!" He walked into Gustavo's office. I swear he got bigger every time I saw him. "Take the dogs back to the Palmwoods."

Freight Train then carried us all the way back to the Palmwoods. We started to think we were never gonna see Katie again.

* * *

**Katie POV **

I was ready to record a new song.

"I'm ready when you are Katie." Trever told me.

_**I thought it would be easy**_  
_**But it ain't for me**_  
_**It's kinda hard when you lay your heart**_  
_**On a one way street**_  
_**I really thought by now**_  
_**You woulda slipped my mind**_  
_**But the kind of love sent from above**_  
_**Is the killing kind**_

_**Put my mind to rest and try to sleep it off**_  
_**It'll be alright when the morning comes**_  
_**Or am I wrong**_

_**Ain't no doubt about it**_  
_**I can't live without it**_  
_**Tried to forget you**_  
_**But I can't get you outta my head**_  
_**Just when I think you're gone**_  
_**You come back and turn it on**_  
_**And just like a simple song**_  
_**I can't get you outta my head**_

_**Well I saw you dancin'**_  
_**Dancin' in my dreams**_  
_**I saw your face and I can't erase**_  
_**All the things I've seen**_  
_**Even if I try**_  
_**Cause Lord knows I've tried**_  
_**I can't escape**_  
_**And I can't shake the pain inside**_

_**Crazy when she comes and crazy as she goes**_  
_**I'm holding out my hands with nothing left to show**_  
_**Guess that's the way it goes**_

_**Ain't no doubt about it**_  
_**I can't live without it**_  
_**Tried to forget you**_  
_**But I can't get you outta my head**_  
_**Just when I think you're gone**_  
_**You come back and turn it on**_  
_**And just like a simple song**_  
_**I can't get you outta my head**_

_**Crazy when she comes and crazy as she goes**_  
_**I'm holding out my hands with nothing left to show**_  
_**Guess that's the way it goes**_

_**Ain't no doubt about it**_  
_**I can't live without it**_  
_**Tried to forget you**_  
_**But I can't get you outta my head**_  
_**Just when I think you're gone**_  
_**You come back and turn it on**_  
_**And just like a simple song**_  
_**I can't get you outta my head**_

Little did I know Nickelback was listening to me halfway through the song.

"That awesome!" Chad Kroeger told me. "You are the coolest rocker chick, we know."

"Katie come in here." Trever told me.

"Well Katie. Are you doing this for fun or are you signed. If not my company or label or whatever it's called, would love to sign you."

"I'm actually signed with the same producer as my brothers."

"Who are your brothers."

"Big Time Rush."

"Really? Don't they know?"

I told him the whole story starting with the rainy day in LA. I also told him no one was allowed to know I was recording... yet.

"Katie, can I call you Katie?" I nodded my head. "Well we have a premiere tonight in LA, would you like to join us?"

"I'm gonna call Gustavo."

I talked to Gustavo and he said it was a good idea.

"Well we should go shopping to get you something to wear." He told me and we got into his limo. We went to a designer dress store.

"Katie you can get whatever you would like." He told me with a flashy smile.

I ended up pick a Atria one shoulder dress, it was navy blue. Simple black stilettos.

"Katie that looks amazing."

"Thanks."

"Well let's go purchased these and get going."

We were on the way to the premiere.

"Katie?"

"Yeah."

"Are your brothers gonna be at this premiere."

"I hope not."

"Katie, I'm not gonna leave your side the whole time."

"Thanks."

We finally pulled up to the premiere and when we got out of the limo, it looked like a starry night. All the cameras flashing looked like stars. Chad put a hand around my shoulder and guided me through all the paparazzi. We walked the red carpet together while getting yelled to look here and there. We finally got inside. I got to meet a lot of cool people. Zac Efron, Katy Perry, Daughtry and even Channing Tatum! Although there was a boy that never took his eyes off me. Later he pulled me from Chad. He took my face in his hand and looked in my eye.

"Excuse me; I think you have something in your eye. Nope, it's just a sparkle." He said with a million dollar smile. I felt my face get hot.

"Hi, I'm Zach."

"I'm Katie."

"Well Katie what are you doing here?"

"Nickelback invited me."

"Oh, you must be pretty popular."

"Not really, that's my brothers."

"Well who are your brothers."

"Big Time Rush."

"If they are your brothers why are you here with Nickelback?"

"Long story."

"I've got time." He took my hand and led me to a table to talk. I told him the entire story and included to make sure to tell no one I was recording.

Some paparazzi came up and took some pictures of Zach and I. He took my hand.

"Here you go."

"What is this?" I asked when I saw he gave me a piece of paper.

"My number." He then said really cheesy. "Call me maybe." Quoting the song. I laughed, then Chad came and said.

"Katie there you are." He exclaimed. "I thought I lost you. We should get going."

"K, bye Zach." I waved.

He kissed me on the cheek, I'm not making it up. Of course the paparazzi got a picture of it.

If my brothers ever see this. I'm dead.

We arrived at the hotel and Chad made sure I got my own room. I was drained, but I couldn't get Zach off my mind. I eventually fell asleep thinking of him.

* * *

**James POV**

There was a movie premiere last night we could've gone to. Katie was still on our minds, so we didn't.

I decided to look at the premiere to see who was there. When I got onto the website. I couldn't believe my eyes. There was a headlines covering up everything.

_**Katie Knight ditches brothers and plays hooky!** _

She was seen with Chad Kroeger and a future teen heart throb. She was sitting with the boy and he was holding her hand and another picture was shown of him kissing her cheek.

"Guys!" I screamed through the apartment.

"What James?" Kendall yelled back.

"I found Katie." They here before I could finish.

"We should've gone to that premiere." Carlos stated.

"Well at least we know she's in LA."

* * *

**I think I will have Carlos see Katie or something in the next chapter. Maybe?**

**Zach is based off a character from my favorite books. Gallagher Girls!**

**Song: "Outta My Head" - Daughtry**

**With lots of love, **

**Crazygurl5and11**


	8. Carlos and a Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or anything**

* * *

**Katie POV **

I woke up to a text. It was Carlos.

**_To: My Katie Bear :)_**

**_From: Her Carlitos :D_**

**_Katie, can we talk somewhere private. I won't bring you home. Can we just talk plz?_**

I didn't know what to think. I would love to talk to one of the guys. So I texted him back.

_**To: My Carlitos :D**_

_**From: His Katie Bear :)**_

_**Sure! Meet me at Starbucks on Rodeo Drive in 5 minutes?**_

I waited for his text back.

_**From: My Katie Bear :)**_

_**To: Her Carlitos :D**_

_**Sure!**_

I told Chad. He agreed and would have Trever drive to the park and watch me.

I hugged Chad. "Thanks for everything, Chad!"

"Your welcome Katie. Remember we have a date with Gustavo next week."

"Yup, see you then."

I walked to the Starbucks. I found a table under a canopy and waited for Carlos. I decided to put my headphones in and shuffled my iPod. I couldn't believe what song came on. Worldwide. I then saw Carlos looking for me. I ran up to him and jumped into his arms.

"Katie, I miss you so much!"

"Carlitos, I miss you to!"

"Why won't you come back?"

"I don't think you guys care about me enough to know the real me."

"Katie! That isn't true. Why would you think that?"

"Well you guys are the only ones that know, that I'm scared to like a guy. When Kendall called me a slut it broke me and I don't know if I can face him again."

"Katie, who is Trever?"

"He is Gustavo's son and my driver."

"Why don't we have a driver?" He yelled disappointedly, I laughed.

"I don't know. I do miss you guys though."

"Why don't you come home then."

"Carlos, I have my reasons."

"Reasons?"

"You'll find out eventually...actually pretty soon! We'll I got to go."

"No, Katie. Stay with me. I need you to come home! I love you." He told me while he kissed my cheek.

"I love you to Carlos." I gave him a hug with all my strength and kissed his cheek. I walked back to Trever.

"How'd it go?" Trever asked me.

"I think we need to talk to Gustavo. So can see my brothers as soon as possible."

"Sounds like a plan, girlie!" He drove me to the studio.

Gustavo saw me and called me into his office.

"Katie. We need to talk."

"I have a plan."

"About our music."

"Yup."

"Well everyone likes a mystery, right? Well I was thinking I could premiere 2 of my songs on the American Idol finale! But we should release one of my songs today, so people know about the mystery."

"Katie that is genius."

"One more thing." He gave me a confused look. "The guys have to be there."

"Good I'll call Ryan right now."

"K good."

"Meet you in the studio in 5 minutes." I nodded my head and left for the studio.

He came in about 3 minutes later.

"Everything is going according to plan." I gave him a thumbs up. "There is more dancing in this song than singing, but it would be perfect for your idol performance."

I nodded. I started to sing.

_**I can't believe that every day and every night**_  
_**It's getting better with you out of my life**_  
_**It's like I flicked a switch and now I'm feeling good **_  
_**No way to stop it, now you wish that you could**_  
_**When the weekend comes I know I'll feel alive**_  
_**You will be the last thing on my mind**_  
_**No regrets, do you know what that means?**_

_**It's hot, it's now, it's when**_  
_**We bounce to this track**_  
_**And I don't care what anybody thinks about that**_  
_**Hands to the sky, and throw your head back**_

_**I can love again tonight**_  
_**We bounce to this track**_  
_**And I don't care what anybody thinks about that**_  
_**Hands to the sky, and throw your head back**_

_**Bounce, bounce, bounce**_

_**It's, it's now, it's when**_  
_**We bounce to this track**_  
_**And I don't care what anybody thinks about that**_  
_**I don't care what anybody thinks about that**_

When I finished Gustavo and I decided to release Wide Awake.

Later that week it was working all the paparazzi and news reporter were talking about it.

* * *

**Kendall POV **

I was watching the news with the guys that night, I wasn't really paying attention. Then the Rocque Records emblem popped on the screen. Logan turned it up and we all started to pay attention.

"Well Gustavo Rocque the producer of the boy band Big Time Rush, has quite the little mystery. 3 days ago he released a song he produced, although it wasn't by Big Time Rush. He told the press that he signed a girl to become a act with Big Time Rush. It is still unknown who this girl is. She will be revealed at this years American Idol season finale. Tomorrow. Now to weather with Scott."

"Guys, this is big!" Logan said.

Just then Kelly walked in. "Boys, you've been invited to the American Idol season finale. As special guests." She put the tickets on the table and left.

"Well, I guess we will find out who this girl is. I want to hear this song." James said. "He put his headphones in a listened. "Guys, this is really good. See sounds hot to!"

"I'm excited for tomorrow." Logan said.

Carlos had this weird look on his face and he then shook it off. I was half curious if he knew who it was. Oh well we were going to bed.

* * *

**Katie POV **

Today was the finale. I was so nervous. The songs I was going to preform are Give Me Your Hand (Best Song Ever) and Bounce. I had a rehearsal with Mr. X and he said it was perfect. I had to be there in 15 minutes. Man was I nervous. I had a plan on how to forgive the guys.

* * *

**Sorry I had to end it there! How is this going to go?** **I had to have James think Katie was hot without him knowing**

**Next chapter will be up tomorrow.**

**With lots of love, **

**Crazygurl5and11**


	9. The Revealing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush**

* * *

**Katie POV **

I was getting my make-up for my revealing. Since Kelly was a amazing stylist and no one else knows who I am. She is doing my styling and make-up. I liked her, because the guys told me they were told how to look. Kelly asked me how I'd like to look. I told her I wanted to look natural and casual.

"Kelly, I'm nervous!"

"Katie, it's natural. Now hold still."

"Gustavo are the guys here yet?"

"Yup, I see them! Katie, don't worry ok? You'll do amazing." I nodded hoping he was right.

"WE ARE ON IN 5 MINUTES!" Someone yelled backstage. Kelly was done with my make-up and stepped back to admire her work.

"Perfect! Katie you look breath taking." I didn't care though. I ran to look out in the crowd and saw my brothers. They were sitting in the perfect spot.

"EVERYONE TAKE YOUR PLACES!" Someone yelled. I took a deep breath and walked out onto the stage. It was arranged to be pitch black so no one could recognize me. I had my back turned to the audience. The music started to play and I wasn't nervous anymore.

Bounce, Bounce, Bounce.

I turned around and started to sing. I found my brothers and they were shocked. Jaws dropped and eyes popping out of their heads.

I finished that part and did my dance routine and after that people started to cheer. It was a amazing feeling.

I continued to sing and do you routine, right before the last time I had to dance. I yelled.

"NOW EVERYBODY BOUNCE!" The music took over and everyone was jumping and dancing, including my brothers. That song finished and the next one started to play.

I got ready and this song wasn't as upbeat as the other, but it was perfect for my brothers. I was walking through the crowd and stood next to my brothers. When I sang "Give me you hand." I reached for Logan's hand and brought him up on stage. I did that for all my brothers until they were on stage with me. We just danced along with the song while I was singing. After the song was done, Ryan Seacrest came out.

"So you are the little mystery girl?"

"Yup."

"So how was it? Why did you bring these boys up on stage?"

"It was fantastic. These are my brothers. The most incredible brothers in the world."

"Well, thank you Katie for that amazing performance. Am I right people?" Everyone just screamed and cheered.

I walked back stage with my brothers. I couldn't help it anymore I ran into their arms and hugged them with all the strength I had.

"Katie, does this means what I think it means?" James asked.

"Yes. I forgive you and I'm moving back in."

Kendall picked me and swung me around in a circle. "Katie, I'm sorry for calling you that. I'll never do it again, I promise." Then he started to squeezed my sides. I couldn't move anywhere because he had my arms pinned tightly to my sides, so I could move. I hated my brother, not really.

"N-n-no, K-K-Kendall, s-s-stop."

"What?"

"That tickles stop!" He finally stopped and kissed the top of my head.

When Phillip Phillips won, it made the night even better.

We were on our way home. I sat between James and Carlos on the way back to the Palmwoods. I was on the phone with Gustavo.

"Gustavo. Can you move all my stuff back to the apartment...No...Right now? Fine." I hung up he wanted me to record a new hit now.

"Are you guys ok with this?"

"Yeah, Katie. We are happy for you." James told me.

"I don't want you guys to feel like Gustavo moved on."

"We think he's doing the right thing." Logan stated.

"Your sure?"

"Yes Katie! This means you are coming on tour with us!" Carlos exclaimed with a huge smile on his face.

"Well Gustavo wants me at his mansion...so yeah."

"Sure Katie." Kendall then told Logan to turn around. We got to the mansion and the guys ran to the game room.

"Hey Gustavo."

"Katie. Booth. Now!" I got in the booth and started to sing my heart out.

_**Heart beats fast**_  
_**Colors and promises**_  
_**How to be brave**_  
_**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall**_  
_**But watching you stand alone**_  
_**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**_

_**One step closer**_

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_  
_**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**_  
_**For a thousand years**_  
_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**Time stands still**_  
_**Beauty in all she is**_  
_**I will be brave**_  
_**I will not let anything take away**_  
_**What's standing in front of me**_  
_**Every breath**_  
_**Every hour has come to this**_

_**One step closer**_

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_  
_**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**_  
_**For a thousand years**_  
_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**And all along I believed I would find you**_  
_**Time has brought your heart to me**_  
_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_  
_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**One step closer**_  
_**One step closer**_

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_  
_**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**_  
_**For a thousand years**_  
_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**And all along I believed I would find you**_  
_**Time has brought your heart to me**_  
_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_  
_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

I was done and walked in the game room to find the guys. They were on the ground wrestling.

"GUYS!" They stopped and looked at me. "I'm done we can go home now!"

They decided to race each other to the BTR Mobile. I decided to race them to. I won.

Anyway when we got to the apartment, the guys must of had this plan.

"Katie, why don't you go see your room."

"K?" Something was up I didn't care. It just felt good to be home.

"KATIE!" Kendall yelled for me.

I came out of my room and into the living room. It was a little welcome home party. There were balloons, lots of food and a pile of movies and video games.

"Did you do this for me? You really didn't have to!"

"Of course we did Katie! Our baby sister is home!" James practically yelled.

We started to play some video games. James and I were playing Wii Sports Resort and did the sword fighting.

"Nooooo!" James yelled cause he lost. "Katie you cheated!"

"No, I didn't. You're just being a baby."

"That's it." He got that look in his eye and I made a break for it.

"No James! Don't even think about it!" I yelled as he chased me around the apartment. I was starting to get dizzy. When he finally caught me. "Katie, prepare for your payment."

I started to laugh so hard.

"J-J-J-Jamie. S-s-s-s-stop."

"Ummmm...nope!" He yelled over my laughter. When he finally stopped. I saw the room start to spin. I stood still and gripped the couch, so I could hold my balance. What is wrong with me? I thought to my self.

"Katie are you ok?" James asked me.

"Yeah! I'm fine!" I shook it off. "Well I'm gonna go to bed. Night guys. Love you."

"Love you to Katie." They yelled back at me.

I loved my life!

* * *

**Well I kinda hated this chapter. Most of it was filler to get to the points I wanted. Oh Well :P**

**Here is Katie's dance moves for the bounce song. It isn't the same kinda music but I liked it. You have to type in youtube dot com then slash watch?v=eGq0oEEQXWk.**

**Did anyone see the WOO HOO! BTR Windows Down video Carlos made? I'm excited. For the new single on June 25 with a new episode.**

**With lots of love,**

**Crazygurl5and11**


	10. Turn of Events

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush**

* * *

**Katie POV**

When I woke up this morning, I had a bad feeling. I ran to the bathroom and let it all up. Yup, I was throwing up. All of a sudden my hair was pulled back in a ponytail and someone was rubbing my back. It was James.

"It's ok, Katie. Just let it out." He told me as was letting all out. When I finally finished I asked him.

"How do you know to put someones hair in ponytail?"

"My mom's a beauty consultant...remember?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I never admitted that I feel like crap. It showed weakness.

"Are you sure."

"James, I'm fine ok." He just nodded. "I would tell you if needed help." He helped me up and we walked out of the bathroom, to face the day.

* * *

**James POV**

I got back from my run this morning. I walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water, when I heard someone in the bathroom. I peeked in and saw Katie throwing up. I took action by putting her hair up in a ponytail and rubbing her back.

After it was all over and done. She told me she would tell me if something was wrong. She wouldn't though. She never does. When we walked out to the bathroom together, we got some weird looks.

"Guys, she was letting it all out."

"Oh, Katie do you feel ok?" Kendall asked

"Yeah, I feel fine." She stated as she walked back to her room.

"She isn't ok." I told the guys.

"She said she was fine." Carlos said.

"Carlos, it's Katie. She would never admit that." Kendall stated.

"Is there anything else?" Logan asked.

"Well last night when I was playing Wii Sports Resorts, and she won I accused her of cheating. I chased her around the apartment and tickled her for cheating. When I stopped she gripped the couch to hold her balance or something."

"Well we should keep a eye on her." Logan said. "If anything comes up, we tell each other stat." We all nodded in agreement.

"We should probably get to the studio." I stated.

"Actually Gustavo called and said he wanted Katie quick." Carlos said.

"KATIE!" Kendall yelled.

She walked out of her room. She looked really pale.

"What's up guys?"

"Gustavo wants you."

"Ok. Let's go." She was making her way out the door while we followed. On the way to the studio Katie asked Logan if we could stop somewhere to get a drink. She got a 2 liter bottle of water and drank it in like 2 minutes. She was really thirsty.

* * *

**Katie POV **

I hate to admit it, but something is wrong with me. I mean I drank 2 liters of water in 2 minutes! That's weird right. I'm always dizzy and I'm throwing up. I decided to not think about it for a while.

When we got to the studio, Gustavo asked to talk to me in private about something.

"Katie. I need to bring you to my mansion."

"Why?"

"We need to prepare you for something."

"What?" That really made me nervous.

"The tour that you will being going on with the guys!"

"WHAT! Really? You're not joking with me?"

"Nope. I told the press you would be a act with Big Time Rush, so do the math."

I ran and hugged him. "Thank you so much, Gustavo." I heard outside "What are you doing here?" The guys yelled at someone. Gustavo and I ran out of his office to find the boys yelling at Trever. I decided to mess with them. Like little sisters do.

"Hey Trever!" I go up and hug him. "How are you."

"Fantastic! Well we should get going."

"Where are you guys going?" Kendall asked us.

"Oh we have to go to Gustavo's mansion, while you guys stay here and record or harmonize, or something. Bye guys." I waved at them and to my surprise Trever picked me up bridal style and carried me out of the studio. I looked back at the guys and they looked like they were about to explode.

"You are a great actor, Katie."

"Same to you Trever." I kissed his cheek. I pulled out my phone and decided to text Zach, they guy I met at the premiere.

_**To: Zach**_

_**From: Katie**_

_**Hey :)** _

I was talking to Trever about random stuff all the way to the mansion. We made a few stops on the way. When my phone vibrated.

_**To: Katie **_

_**From: Zach**_

_**Hi :) Nothing much :P. We should hang out sometime. Congrats on the performance. You were amazing! Y didn't you take me up on stage :(**_

I laughed, I kinda started to like him.

_**To: Zach **_

_**From: Katie**_

_**Thanks! I didn't know you were there. I had to clear things up with my brothers. Yeah! We should totally hang out soon. How bout tomorrow at the beach? 2 o'clock? Well I g2g! ttyl**_

Man, I couldn't get him out of my mind. He was looked exactly like Drew Roy.

_**To: Katie **_

_**From: Zach **_

_**The beach sounds fun! See you at 2 tomorrow. :)**_

I smiled knowing I had a date with him tomorrow.

"Hey Trever?"

"Whats up?"

"So, I kinda, have a date tomorrow. Could you cover for me?"

"Of course."

"Thanks Trever."

Well we had to get to the mansion to train me in. Trever told I had to record a song first.

_**Paper bags and plastic hearts**_  
_**All are belongings in shopping carts**_  
_**It's goodbye**_  
_**But we got one more night**_  
_**Let's get drunk and ride around**_  
_**And make peace with an empty town**_  
_**We can make it right**_

_**Throw it away**_  
_**Forget yesterday**_  
_**We'll make the great escape**_  
_**We won't hear a word they say**_  
_**They don't know us anyway**_  
_**Watch it burn**_  
_**Let it die**_  
_**Cause we are finally free tonight**_

_**Tonight will change our lives**_  
_**It's so good to be by your side**_  
_**But we'll cry**_  
_**We won't give up the fight**_  
_**We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs**_  
_**And they'll think it's just cause we're young**_  
_**And we'll feel so alive**_

_**Throw it away**_  
_**Forget yesterday**_  
_**We'll make the great escape**_  
_**We won't hear a word they say**_  
_**They don't know us anyway**_  
_**Watch it burn**_  
_**Let it die**_  
_**Cause we are finally free tonight**_

_**All of the wasted time**_  
_**The hours that were left behind**_  
_**The answers that we'll never find**_  
_**They don't mean a thing tonight**_

_**Throw it away**_  
_**Forget yesterday**_  
_**We'll make the great escape**_  
_**We won't hear a word they say**_  
_**They don't know us anyway**_

_**Throw it away**_  
_**Forget yesterday**_  
_**We'll make the great escape**_  
_**We won't hear a word they say**_  
_**They don't know us anyway**_

_**Throw it away**_  
_**Forget yesterday**_  
_**We'll make the great escape**_  
_**We won't hear a word they say**_  
_**They don't know us anyway**_  
_**Watch it burn**_  
_**Let it die**_  
_**Cause we are finally free tonight**_

I then got on the stage and was going through the new dance routine Mr. X taught me, when the room started to spin.

"Katie are you ok?" Trever asked me. I couldn't respond. I hit the floor and Trever ran out of the room.

* * *

**Trever POV [first one :)]**

Katie just fainted. I ran to get Gustavo and her brothers.

I ran into the studio.

"DAD, We need to talk."

"Not now pretty boy." Kendall yelled at me with the guys agreeing with him.

"What is it?" Dad asked me.

"It's Katie." I told him.

The guys booked it outta there and jumped in their car and rushed to the mansion.

"What happened?" Dad asked me.

"She was doing a routine and she just fainted."

"This isn't good. The dogs aren't gonna want go on tour with her like that." He started to pace back and forth.

"It won't take that long." I assured him.

"Yeah, she isn't gonna go into comatose."

"We better go check on the guys." He agreed and we ran to the car and drove to his mansion.

* * *

**Kendall POV **

We should've taken Katie to the doctor this morning. We didn't know what was wrong, but we didn't care.

We ran into the mansion and saw Katie and it looked like she fainted. Logan took medical action.

"James go get a cloth or something wet. Carlos call 911. Kendall help me roll her over."

We all did as we were told.

"Logan?" A weak little voice asked.

"Katie stay calm ok?" Logan told her slowly and calmly.

"Logan, what is that bright light?"

"No, Katie. Focus on me not the light."

"But it's so pretty Logan."

"Katie, please focus on me. Ok?" Then her eyes shut.

"NO! KATIE WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP!" I screamed. Just in time for the ambulance to come. They loaded her up and took her to the hospital.

* * *

**Katie POV **

I really liked that bright light so I started to take one step after another into it.

* * *

**Hey people! So didn't know if you saw that coming or not? :P**

**Anyway I'm getting ready to go to Wisconsin Dells for a basketball tournament. So updates might not be as frequent. Life in Minnesota is crazy!**

**Don't know if you want me to keep Zach in the story or not? Let me know what you think. Click on that lonely depressed review button to make it happy and comfortable. :)**

**Um, so guess what?  
The Guys released the lyrics to there new song "Windows Down". I'm so excited I can't even describe it! June 25 is gonna be a amazing day!**

**With lots of love, **

**Crazygurl5and11**


	11. Hospital

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush **

* * *

_I really liked that bright light so I started to take one step after another into it. _

* * *

**James POV **

I heard Kendall yell for Katie to wake up. I froze in my tracks and so did Carlos. We might've just lost our baby sister. I should've insisted to take her to a doctor right away. The ambulance came right after Katie closed her eyes. We all decided to drive to the hospital.

"Katie isn't gonna die is she?" Carlos asked us. He looked like a puppy that has been kicked to many times.

"No, she's not. Just because she fainted doesn't mean she's gonna die." Logan told us.

"But she closed her eyes and talked about a light." Kendall said.

"..." Logan didn't have a answer to that.

"This is all my fault!" I said as I buried my face into my hands. Carlos started to rub my back in big circles.

"How is it your fault?" Kendall asked me.

"I should've taken her to a doctor right away, after this morning."

"It's not your fault. We would be blaming ourselves for the same thing."

* * *

_*~At the hospital~* _

* * *

**Katie POV **

I stopped walking toward that light. It became really dark and scary after my 3rd step. I didn't want to go there. I woke up to a really bright white light though. It was a hospital room. I instantly got out of that bed and ran for the door. I was out the door and halfway down the hall. I suddenly felt myself getting lifted and carried back to my hospital room.

"NO!" I yelled squirming trying to get out of his arms. "Let me go!" I hated hospitals. They had death, diseases, and needles!

"Sweetheart, calm down." He had a really low voice. Not it a bad way, like in a smooth and relaxing way. I stopped withering and calmed down. "Do you want me to get your brothers?" As he set me down in my bed. "Let me go get the doctor." He said as he left.

* * *

**Kendall POV**

We were waiting in the waiting room for a half hour. When a doctor walked in

"Katie Knight." We all bolted up and gathered around him.

"We're here for Katie Knight." I told him.

"I'm Dr. Grant Anderson, I'm Katie's doctor. Don't worry it's nothing major." He assured us.

"What happened?" Logan asked him.

"Her heart's pressure of the blood in her arteries rose and fell as the heart and muscles handle started the demands of fame, such as all the singing and dancing, lack of sleep and stress. Some healthy people her age have blood pressure well below the average for their age, even though she has a completely normal heart and blood vessels. This is often true of athletes who are in superior shape. The term "hypotension" is usually used only when blood pressure has fallen so far that enough blood can no longer reach the brain, causing dizziness and fainting."

"Meaning?" We all asked and looked at Logan.

"She has low blood pressure and she fainted. It's not a big deal." He assured us.

"So she isn't gonna die." Carlos asked Logan and Dr. Anderson.

"It's a extremely low possibility." Dr. Anderson assured us. "Your sister doesn't like hospitals does she?"

"Not at all. Y?" I asked him.

"Well she woke up and bolted off the bed and ran down the hallway, when one of the nurses picked her up and carried her back to her room. She didn't like it at all." We just sat there and laughed knowing Katie, she would do that.

"Well you boys can go see her if you want. She's on the eighth floor room 18."

"Thank you Dr. Anderson." James said. We ran up the stairs to the eighth floor and quickly found room 18.

"Hey Katie!" Carlos yelled

"Hey Carlos!" She yelled back. She then clutched her stomach and winced.

* * *

**Katie POV **

My stomach actually my right side to be exact, hurt like crazy!

* * *

**Carlos POV **

We all saw her hold her stomach and wince.

"Katie, what's wrong?" Kendall asked her.

"My stomach hurts. It's probably nothing though."

Then she screamed out in pain. I didn't know how to make her happy. Was I suppost to tickle her or something.

"Katie, what's wrong?" Logan asked.

"My right side really hurts."

"Kendall and James go get a doctor. Tell him Katie has appendicitis." With that they ran out the door. They were probably the most protective brothers she had. Don't get me wrong, Logan and I were overprotective of her to. Not to their extent though. They would do anything for her to be safe and happy.

I took Katie's hand and said "Katie, it's gonna be ok. We won't leave your side. Ever." She gave me a smile and held her stomach and winced and cried out a tiny scream.

Dr. Anderson rushed in and asked what was going on and Logan described in to him. He called some doctors in and told Katie he would have to do some surgery, before it burst. She really didn't want to go but she wanted the pain to go away.

When they started to prep her for surgery we sang her favorite songs. "Love Me Love Me, Cover Girl, Worldwide, and Elevate." Before they rolled her away. We each kissed her forehead and told her something. I told her.

"Katie-Bear. When you get out of surgery we are gonna raid the vending machine for Fruit Smacker ok?" She laughed and nodded her head. We all told her we loved her before she was rolled behind the big white doors.

* * *

**Katie POV **

They put a mask on my face and asked me to counted up to 100. I made it to 5 and I was out like a rock.

_*~ 2 hours later ~* _

I woke up in my hospital room, with James waiting for me to wake up.

"James?" I croaked out.

James ran over to me and gave me a bone crushing hug. "Katie, your ok."

"Of course I would be James." He laughed knowing what I meant. "Where are the rest of the guys?" I asked.

"They went to go get some food. They should be back any second." Literally right after he finished his sentence, I blinked and Carlos was hugging me. Followed by Kendall and Logan.

Dr. Anderson came in.

"Katie, how are you feeling?"

"Much better thank you."

"Well we got your appendix out right before it burst. You will be released in about 2 to 3 days."

"Thanks and Logan wants to talk to you. Since he is part of the Future Doctors of America."

"My pleasure." He said as he motioned Logan out of the room.

* * *

_*~ 3 days later ~* _

* * *

**Still Katie POV **

Tour was 2 months away and the doctor and Logan said I should be ok to preform. I had to take it easy for now.

Gustavo wanted me to record a new song that came to him in a dream? Anyway, it was a good song.

_**You can't touch me now there's no feeling left**_  
_**If you think I'm coming back don't hold your breath**_  
_**What you did to me boy I can't forget**_  
_**If you think I'm coming back don't hold your breath**_

_**I was under your spell for such a long time couldn't break the chains**_  
_**You played with my heart tore me apart withall your lies and games**_  
_**It took all the strength I had but I crawled up on my feet again**_  
_**Now you're trying to lure me back but no those days are gone my friend**_  
_**I loved you so much that I thought that someday you could change**_  
_**But all you brought me was a heart full of pain**_

_**You can't touch me now there's no feeling left**_  
_**If you think I'm coming back don't hold your breath**_  
_**What you did to me boy I can't forget**_  
_**If you think I'm coming back don't hold your breath**_

_**Don't hold your breath eh eh**_

_**I was worried about you but you never cared about me none**_  
_**You took my money and I know that you, you could kill someone**_  
_**I gave you everything but nothing was ever enough**_  
_**You were always jealous over such crazy stuff**_

_**You can't touch me now there's no feeling left**_  
_**If you think I'm coming back don't hold your breath**_  
_**What you did to me boy I can't forget**_  
_**If you think I'm coming back don't hold your breath**_

_**Don't hold your breath**_

_**Move on don't look back**_  
_**I jumped off a train running off the tracks**_  
_**Your day is gone face the facts**_  
_**A bad movie ends and the screen fades to black**_  
_**What you did to me boy I can't forget**_  
_**If you think I'm coming back**_

_**You can't touch me now there's no feeling left**_  
_**If you think I'm coming back don't hold your breath**_  
_**What you did to me boy I can't forget**_  
_**If you think I'm coming back don't hold your breath**_

_**Don't hold your breath**_

_**You can't touch me now there's no feeling left**_  
_**If you think I'm coming back don't hold your breath**_  
_**What you did to me boy I can't forget**_  
_**If you think I'm coming back don't hold your breath.**_

"Katie, that was even better than perfect. You and the dawgs can go home now."

_*~ At the Palmwoods ~* _

"Katie, are you hungry?" James asked me.

"No not really. I'll eat something little though." The guys seemed to like my answer.

I made myself a turkey and swiss sandwich. After supper we sat around and watched some movies. I sat inbetween Carlos and Kendall.

In the middle of Safe House Kendall turned off the movie.

"What did you do that for?" I yelled at him.

"We can't stand you staring at Ryan Reynolds. It's bad for your brain."

"Why just because he's hotter than all of you combined."

"Take that back." James yelled hurt, because he always cared about his looks.

"Never!" I yelled dramatically. I shouldn't of ever said that because they all pounced on me and started to tickle me.

"No. Guys. Stop. Please."

"Take it back." Logan yelled over my laughter.

After a while I finally gave up and took it back. Exhausted from all the laughing, James picked me up and carried me to my room. With the rest of guys right behind me, they sang me my lullaby. Set Apart This Dream. I was out by the end of the second chorus.

I loved my brothers more than anything in the world.

* * *

**I wanted to get a chapter up before I left for Wisconsin Dells. Here ya go people. Next chapter won't be up until Friday or Saturday.**

**I was watching a Celebuzz Big Time Rush Interview and Carlos and Kendall mentioned this song and thought it would be a perfect song for the story. Go Figure.**

**Excited for June 25 (Windows Down comes out) :D and Monday because Figure it Out starts.**

**Songs: "Don't Hold Your Breath." - Nicole Scherzinger  
"Set Apart This Dream" - Flyleaf.**

**Please Review!**

**With lots of love,**

**Crazygurl5and11**


	12. The Tour

**I think this is gonna be my last chapter of Dirty Little Secret, I have a new story I had in my head for a while. Let's see how this go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush**

* * *

**Katie's POV **

I woke up to our home phone ringing. My brothers were to lazy to get up, so I got it.

"Hello?"

"Is this Katie Knight."

"Yes, can I help you."

"Hi, this is Scott Fellows Memorial Hospital and we need you to come in today for some tests."

"Ok, I'll be there as soon as I get my brothers up."

"Sounds good. Bye now."

"Bye."

James walked in from his morning run. He walked in the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. "Good morning, Baby Girl."

"Mornin' James."

"Why, are you up so early?"

"Phone. The hospital called and wanted me to come in for some tests." He nodded his head and walked into the boys room. I heard him yell. "GET YOUR LAZY BUTTS UP! KATIE NEEDS TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL!" The guys were out completely ready in 3 minutes. They looked at me like "what?"

"Katie, do you really need to go to the hospital?" Kendall asked me.

"Yeah, the hospital called this morning. They wanted me to come in for some tests."

"Let's go. Adventure." Carlos exclaimed. We all rolled our eyes.

* * *

_*~ At the Hospital ~* _

* * *

I got some blood tests and about 3 minutes later a doctor came in.

"Katie, you have anemia. It is a disease where you don't have enough red blood cells." He gave us a bunch of drugs and medical stuff. Logan took it all in and got every little detail about this.

We left the hospital and got back to the apartment. All of a sudden my phone start to go off. It was Gustavo.

"Katie, I need you to record your last song for the album. I sent Trever to come get you and he's waiting for you now"

"Guys, I gotta go to the studio. Bye." I was out of the apartment before they could argue.

"Trever! I missed you." I said as I ran into his arms in a hug.

"I miss you to baby." He kissed my cheek. "Let's get going."

After many random statements and lots of laughs, we got to the studio.

"Katie, are you ok? What caused you to faint?" Gustavo asked me.

"I have anemia. Don't worry Logan will take perfect care of me."

"Cool. Get in the booth."

_**Ooh..**_

_**I'm not**_  
_**You average type**_  
_**Of girl**_  
_**I'm gonna show**_  
_**The world**_  
_**The strength in me**_  
_**That sometimes they can't see**_  
_**I'm about to**_  
_**Switch my style**_  
_**And soon things may get wild**_  
_**But I will prove**_  
_**I can conquer anything**_

_**So from my head to toe**_  
_**I'm taking full control**_  
_**I'll make it on my own**_  
_**This time**_  
_**(Better watch me shine)**_

_**Better watch out**_  
_**Going for the knockout**_  
_**And I won't stop**_  
_**Till I'm on top now**_  
_**Not gonna give up**_  
_**Until I get what's mine**_  
_**Better check that**_  
_**I'm about to upset**_  
_**And I'm hot now**_  
_**So you better step back**_  
_**I'm taking over**_  
_**So watch me shine**_

_**So**_  
_**Get ready**_  
_**Here I come**_  
_**Until the job is done**_  
_**No time to waste**_  
_**There's nothing stopping me**_  
_**Oh**_  
_**But you don't hear me though**_  
_**So now it's time to show**_  
_**I'll prove I'm gonna be**_  
_**The best I can be**_

_**So from my head to toe**_  
_**My mind body and soul**_  
_**I'm taking full control**_  
_**This time**_

_**Better watch out**_  
_**Going for the knockout**_  
_**And I won't stop**_  
_**Till I'm on top now**_  
_**Not gonna give up**_  
_**Until I get what's mine**_  
_**Better check that**_  
_**I'm about to upset**_  
_**And I'm hot now**_  
_**So you better step back**_  
_**I'm taking over**_  
_**So watch me shine**_

_**Bet you don't think **_  
_**I can take it**_  
_**But my mind and body**_  
_**Are strong**_  
_**Bet you don't think **_  
_**I can make it**_  
_**It won't take long**_  
_**Bet you don't think **_  
_**I can take it**_  
_**But my mind and body**_  
_**Are strong**_  
_**Bet you don't think **_  
_**I can make it**_  
_**It won't take long**_

_**Now watch me shine...**_

_**Better watch out**_  
_**Going for the knockout**_  
_**And I won't stop**_  
_**Till I'm on top now**_  
_**Not gonna give up**_  
_**Until I get what's mine**_  
_**Better check that**_  
_**I'm about to upset**_  
_**And I'm hot now**_  
_**So you better step back**_  
_**I'm taking over**_  
_**So watch me shine**_

_**Now watch me shine...**_

_**Better watch out**_  
_**Going for the knockout**_  
_**And I won't stop**_  
_**Till I'm on top now**_  
_**Not gonna give up**_  
_**Until I get what's mine**_  
_**(Until I get what's mine...)**_  
_**Better check that**_  
_**I'm about to upset**_  
_**And I'm hot now**_  
_**So you better step back**_  
_**I'm taking over**_  
_**So watch me shine**_

_**Watch me...**_  
_**Watch me shine...**_  
_**Watch me**_

"There is your album, baby. Now all that's left is to go on tour, to kick off the rest of your career." All of a sudden I heard cheering. I walked out into the lounge area of studio and saw the guys.

"What is all this?"

"Well Gustavo told us about you going on tour with us." Logan said.

"So we thought." James stated.

"We could celebrate!" Kendall said.

"We have cake to!" Carlos exclaimed.

They all ran and gave me a group hug. They started to tickle me.

"What's so funny?" James mocked.

"T-tickles, s-stop."

"Your ticklish Katie. Are you ticklish here?" Carlos asked me. He started to tickle me in the worst spot. My sides. I absolutely lost it. I started to laugh worse than uncontrollable laughter. When they finally stopped James put me on the couch. I just sat there with fits of giggles, to tired to move.

"I hate you guys."

"No, you don't you love us." Logan said in a sing-a-song voice.

"Yeah, but I hate it when you tickle me. Everyday."

"Just imagine tour. On a bus with us everyday for 3 months." Kendall mocked.

"Gustavo, do I still have to go?"

"Yes, you do!"

"Fine." I moaned.

In 3 weeks was our tour. It was gonna fun and horrible with all the tickling. I was looking forward to the future with my brothers.

I gotta go get sunglasses, because my future is bright.

* * *

**Well it was kinda a sucky ending. I wanted to focus on my new story. My Best Friend.**

**Song "Watch Me Shine" - Joanna Pacatti**

**With lots of love, **

**Crazygurl5and11**


End file.
